


Wonderbat Key Phrases 2019

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Sequel, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to Wonderbat Key Words, Bruce and Diana find out Queen Hippolyta's warning has become a reality. BMWW





	1. Chapter 1

** Please Help Me **

“Please help me!”

Before Shayera Hol could even open her mouth to respond to the Amazon princess standing at her door, Diana shoved past her, racing into the Thanagarian’s quarters. She leapt like a panther over Shayera’s bed before bolted into the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting filled her quarters as the Amazon deposited her breakfast in the toilet. 

“Um, good morning to you too,” Shayera said as she warily approached her bathroom to find Diana sitting on the floor before the toilet. “Are you okay in there?”

She had her forehead resting on top of her drawn up knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. “I think I’m dying,” Diana murmured without raising her head.

“What happened to you?” Shayera asked as she grabbed a glass from the bathroom counter and filled it with water before kneeling down in front of her friend. “You never get sick.”

“That’s what I thought too up until a week ago,” Diana replied, lifting her head and taking the offered glass.

Shayera sat down on the floor in front of her, crossing her legs as she appraised her teammate. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” she snapped, taking a long drink of the water. “Something is definitely wrong.”

“Have you been to the infirmary yet?”

“Hera no!” she exclaimed, shoving the glass back at Shayera before bolting back up onto her knees and throwing up the water she just drank.

“It probably wouldn’t hurt to go to the infirmary to get checked out to make sure it’s nothing serious,” she suggested again. “This just isn’t like you at all, Di.”

Diana wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before getting up onto her feet and going to the sink to rinse out her mouth. “Don’t you think I know that?” she cried. “That’s why I came to you for help.”

“Okay, start at the very beginning,” Shayera calmly said as she too got to her feet, leading her friend back towards her bed to sit. “Tell me how it first started and don’t leave anything out.”

“Last week, I went to the comm to get some breakfast just like I always do, but the smell of the food was making me feel a little nauseated,” Diana explained as she sat cross-legged on Shayera’s bed. “I got some fruit hoping that would help settle my stomach only to be forced to rush back to my quarters to throw up. It’s been like that for almost a week straight now and it’s getting worse, not better. I haven’t been able to keep hardly anything down.”

Diana watched as Shayera’s lips spread into an ear-to-ear grin, one that caused a thick knot of dread to settle in the pit of her already churning stomach. “What?” the Amazon demanded to know.

“You’re pregnant!” Shayera crowed, clapping her hands together. “I can’t believe it! Diana! You naughty, naughty girl. You’ve been seeing someone and not telling anyone about it. I want names, dates, and details…lots and lots of juicy details and leave nothing out.”

“No,” Diana gasped, her eyes widening in shock. “It…it can’t be true. I can’t be pregnant. One of the last things my mother said to us was don’t get pregnant. I can’t be. He’s going to have a stroke.”

“Wait…to us?” Shayera said, confused. “To us who? Who was with you?”

Diana swallowed hard as realization hit her fast and hard like a blindsiding blow from Darkseid. She and Bruce had decided to keep their relationship a secret, but this…no. She couldn’t be pregnant. Hera help her this couldn’t be true…it couldn’t be happening. Bruce would have a heart attack if…

“Diana!” Shayera yelled as she grabbed the Amazon by her shoulders in an attempt to recapture her attention. “You’re as white as a sheet. You need to breathe.”

“Shayera!” she cried. “What am I going to do if I’m really pregnant?”

“First, you need to confirm that you’re truly pregnant,” she told her. “Second, you need to tell Bruce.”

“Yah…you’re right,” Diana murmured, slowly nodding her head as her teeth raked over her bottom lip. “I need to tell…Wait! How do you know that Bruce is the father?”

“Oh, please,” Shayera said with a roll of her eyes. “Bruce isn’t the only detective in the League. My two questions are what took you two so long and how was the Dark Knight in bed.” 

“Seriously, Shay,” Diana responded with a fierce scowl. “What makes you even think Bruce could be the father?”

“You two have been pining after each other ever since you first met,” Shayera informed her. “When you took a leave from the League, Batman was like a man possessed around here. No one wanted to work with him or go on missions with him. He was absolutely unbearable. Then, he left for a few days only to come back with a bounce in his step and a frown on his face which for him is the equivalent of a goofy grin. After that, you returned to the League at the same time.”

“Okay…okay,” Diana said with a groan as she flopped back against the pillows behind her. “So, Bruce and I are sleeping together. You can’t say a word to anyone about it. We don’t want anyone to know just yet. We want to take it slow and see how things go.”

Shayera chuckled as she shook her head. “First of all, I think the part about taking it slow is already off the table seeing how you’ve knocking boots for the last six weeks,” she pointed out. “Secondly, I won’t have to say anything about it because everyone will know what you’ve been up to in a few more months.”

“That is so not funny, Shay,” Diana ground out as she sat up once more. “I’m in real trouble here. What if Bruce doesn’t want a baby yet? I mean we haven’t even been together for two months yet. You know how he can be. He’s going to freak out when he finds out he’s going to be a father.”

“He should have thought about that before he showed up on Themyscira to ravage you,” Shay said.

Diana released a huff of frustrated anger before a dreamy smile formed on her face. “It was so amazing,” she confessed.

“So, all those rumors about Bruce Wayne in bed are true?”

“Oh, yah,” Diana confirmed with a smirk.

“Well, he had better step up and accept his responsibility or I’ll beat him with my mace,” Shayera stated in no uncertain terms with a steely glare. “Where has Bruce been anyway? He hasn’t been around the last few days.”

“He’s been in Germany on business for Wayne Enterprises,” Diana revealed. “He’s coming back tomorrow.”

Shayera couldn’t help but notice the longing that flitted across the Amazon’s face. It was obvious that she greatly missed him. “I think a trip to the infirmary is in order,” she told her. “We need to confirm that you’re pregnant before Bruce comes home tomorrow that way you have time to decide how you’re going to tell him. Just be sure to have smelling salts on hand for when he passes out.”

Tears gathered in Diana’s eyes as her hand fell to her abdomen. “A baby,” she softly murmured. “I can hardly believe it.”

“Didn’t you two think about using protection?”

Diana gave her a somewhat sheepish look. “It really wasn’t something that we thought of at the time,” she confessed, biting at her bottom lip. “Things got really heated very quickly.”

Shayera grinned at her. “I’m sure it did,” she responded. “You two could set off fire detectors with the sexual tension that you two generate when you’re in the same room. It had to have been downright explosive for as long as you two have had to keep that desire and passion reined in.”

“Shayera!”

“It’s a wonder you two didn’t burn down the palace,” she told her, deciding to change the subject. “I know you’re pretty freaked out at the moment, but are you at all excited about the prospect of having Bruce’s baby?”

Diana thought about it for a long moment, a tear slowly slipping down her cheek. “Yes…I am,” she replied with a smile. “This is what I’ve always wanted with Bruce. The problem is I don’t know if this what Bruce wants or if he’s even ready for such a huge step. You know how he is about commitment.”

“Well, I’m afraid he’s going to have to be ready whether he is or not,” she told her, reaching over and placing a hand on Diana’s knee. “I know Bruce and he won’t abandon you now that you’re carrying his baby. He’s a really good man. Not to mention, he’s madly in love with you. It might take a little time for him to get used to the idea, but he’ll come around and, if for some reason he doesn’t, I’m more than happy to help him along.”

Diana shook her head as she brushed away the stray tear. “I’m sure he’ll be fine with it,” she attempted to reassure herself. “I mean he came clear to Themyscira for me. I don’t think he’ll walk away now.”

“He loves you, Diana,” she reminded her. “It’s obvious to everyone who knows you two. No one has had such a profound effect on him like you have. I have a feeling he’s going to be over the moon once the shock of it has worn off.”

“I hope you’re right,” she said.

“Of course, I am,” Shayera told her as she stood to her feet. “Come on; I’ll go with you to see J’onn in the infirmary.”

“Fine,” Diana said with a groan as she stood to her feet, causing Shayera to look back at her. 

“Are you going to throw up again?”

“No, I was just thinking about how I was going to tell my mom,” she replied, holding her head in her hands.

Shayera chuckled as she walked towards her door. “Now that is one problem that I cannot help you with,” she informed her.

“Hera, please help me,” Diana murmured as she followed her friend out of her quarters.


	2. Love Endures Delay

** Love Endures Delay **

Bruce entered the manor already in the process of removing his necktie as he tossed his briefcase on a nearby chair. His business trip to Germany had been long and tedious to say the least, making him more than impatient to return home to see Diana. The whole notion of distance making the heart grow fonder had never been more glaringly proven true to him than over the last week.

While it was difficult for him to accept or even admit to needing someone in his life, he couldn’t ignore the sense of loneliness and longing that had invaded his heart during his weeklong business trip. He’d been forced to acknowledge that he did need Diana in his life. It was a realization that had hit home when she’d taken a month-long leave of absence from the League, further confirmed over the last several days.

“Welcome home, Master Bruce,” Alfred greeted him with a smile as he approached. “I trust you had a productive trip.”

“It was time-consuming, but a necessary evil. It should prove to be very profitable for Wayne Enterprises for many years to come,” he confirmed with a weary sigh.

“Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes,” Alfred informed him. “In the meantime, Miss Diana is here awaiting your arrival.”

“Where is she?” Bruce asked, his expression instantly brightening with the unexpected news.

“She’s in the library,” he revealed. “Let me know should you two require anything.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” her replied as he removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the staircase banister along with his necktie.

While somewhat surprised that Diana was here waiting for him to return, he wasn’t the least bit disappointed or annoyed. He quickly made his way towards the library, anxious to see his beautiful girlfriend and spend some much-needed time alone with her before having to catch up on Gotham. 

Bruce came to a stop in the doorway of the library, his gaze instantly falling on his Amazon princess. She was curled up on one of the couches, a book in her lap and no doubt tea in the cup on the coffee table. He felt his heart nearly stutter out of rhythm at the welcoming sight, knowing that this was something that he’d longed to come home to for so long. Now, he finally had it with her.

Diana looked up to find Bruce standing just inside the library watching her, an intense, predatory gleam in his piercing blue eyes. It caused a shiver to race through her, causing her to sit up. The blanket covering her fell to the ground as she shifted her position., her book abruptly forgotten.

“You’re back,” she said with a forced smile, her nerves a tangled knot that suddenly filled her stomach.

Bruce closed the distance between them as she stood to her feet. “This is a pleasant surprise,” he replied, his arms slipping around her waist.

“I really missed you,” she confessed, her lips finding his in a warm greeting.

He moaned softly as returned her kiss, his hands sliding up her spine to cradle the back of her head. Deepening the kiss, he was finally forced to retreat for much needed air. “I guess I kind of missed you too,” he lightly teased.

“I can tell,” she told him, taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch to sit with her. “So, how was your business trip?”

“I don’t want to talk business,” he said, gently pulling her to lean against him as he tightened his hold on her. “Tell me what’s been going on with you. Have I missed anything important?”

Diana slowly inhaled, releasing it through her nose. She knew that she couldn’t put off this conversation. He’d know something was up the second she ran for the bathroom during dinner. He deserved to know that he was going to be a father. Now matter how he reacted to the unexpected news; she would deal with it. She just hoped that it was the way that she wanted him to react.

“Actually, there is something,” she tentatively replied, sitting up and turning to face him.

“What is it?” he asked, his expression growing serious as he studied her face.

“I received some unexpected news while you were gone,” she ventured, looking down at her hands resting in her lap as a flurry of nervous erupted in her stomach.

“Is everything okay?” he questioned her, reaching over and taking her hand in his. “Are you all right?”

Diana looked up at him, pausing to bite at her lower lip as she met his concerned gaze. “I found out I’m pregnant,” she revealed, studying his face for a reaction.

His eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing as he studied her. Several long moments passed by without a response from him, causing her fear to skyrocket. “You’re joking, right?” he finally responded, a smile slowly breaking across his face. “You know that’s not very funny, princess. Now, really…tell me what’s going on.”

Diana jerked her hand free from his, anger lighting her eyes like blue flames. “I’m telling you the truth, Bruce,” she stated. “I’m nearly six weeks pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.”

Bruce stared at her in stunned disbelief, trying to make his brain work, but found that it didn’t want to cooperate. Unfortunately, his mouth still worked which proved to be an utter disaster for all involved. “How did this happen?” he asked as he leapt to his feet.

“What do you mean how did it happen?” she demanded to know. “Have you forgotten what happened on Themyscira and countless times after that?”

Bruce began to pace back and forth before her, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to quell the panic that had seized hold of him. “I mean of course I know how it happened,” he growled, throwing his hands up in the air. “You weren’t my first lover.”

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better,” she hissed, her fury burning hotter with every single, stupid thing that came out of his mouth. “Please, tell me about all the women you’ve slept with over the years. I’d love to hear about how I was number eighty-nine in the Bruce Wayne bedroom parade.”

“That’s not true and you know it!” he heatedly exclaimed. “It’s just…this is very unexpected.”

“Do you think this has been easy for me?” she yelled. “I’ve been nauseated and vomiting for a week now and it’s all your fault.”

“My fault?” he cried. “I believe you were one who tore my uniform off my body. Next thing I knew, I was on my back in your bed with you on top of me.”

“Hera, Bruce! If I remember right, you were the insatiable one,” she hollered. “Besides, it was about damn time you finally acted on your feelings. It took you over four years to finally stop hiding and do something about it.”

“Hiding?” he countered. “I wasn’t the one who ran away to Themyscira for a month and never told me you were leaving!”

“I didn’t run away,” she heatedly stated. “I went back home to decide what I wanted…to find myself again. I felt like I was losing myself in this whole stupid dance of yours.”

“Themyscira isn’t your home any longer,” he told her, pointing at the floor. “This is your home. Your home is here in Man’s World. It’s where you belong with me.”

“You mean that?” she softly said, stunned by his words.

Bruce stopped his frantic pacing to stare at her, realizing what he’d just said. “Yah…I guess I do,” he confirmed, his chest nearly heaving with the powerful emotions thrumming through him like a tidal wave.

Diana’s lips curled into a smile as tears filled her eyes. “Mother is never going to believe this,” she responded. “She told us not to get pregnant.”

He smiled with the reminder. “You’re right…this is all her fault,” he ultimately decided. “If she hadn’t said anything about getting pregnant, this never would’ve happened.”

The Amazon princess’s eyes narrowed into twin flame of fury. “What is that supposed to mean? That you never wanted to have children with me? That this is my mother’s fault in some weird way?”

“Who knows,” he replied with a shrug. “She probably prayed to some fertility god and asked for a grandchild.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” she adamantly objected, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. “This baby was conceived out of our love for one another—nothing else. No magic, no gods, no fertility dances or weird voodoo. This is about you and me expressing how we feel about each other.”

“Diana, I’m not saying that—”

Diana held her hand up at him. “Don’t say another word,” she interjected. “You’ll only end up saying the wrong thing. I already love this baby because I know it’s made up of the very best of the both of us. Now, you have a choice to make, Bruce. We can either do this together or I’ll do it alone. Either way, I’m having this baby with or without you.”

“Diana…” he began as his shoulders slumped as realization washed over him, making his way towards her.

“Don’t, Bruce,” she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Just think about it.”

Diana ran out of the room without another word, the front door of the manor slamming shut behind her. Bruce sank onto the couch, holding his head in his hands. How could he have been so foolish? Every time he opened his mouth, he stuck his foot in and ended up swallowing it. He’d just messed everything up…ruining the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.

He was going to be a father.

“I take it Miss Diana isn’t staying for dinner?”

“No, Alfred,” he softly replied without looking up. “I take it you heard everything?”

“Indeed, I did, Master Bruce,” Alfred confirmed. “I’d say congratulations are in order but that would be a bit premature seeing how you singlehandedly ruined the best relationship that has ever happened to you.”

“I just…I panicked,” he admitted, looking up at his father figure. “I love her so much, Alfred, but it terrifies me to even think about becoming a parent. I have no idea how to be a father. You’ve seen how well it went with Dick, Jason, and Tim. It was a disaster every time. How much worse will it be with my own child to raise? Diana and our child will end up hating me.”

Alfred closed the distance between them, his hand coming to rest on his surrogate son’s shoulder. “Things with the boys were not a complete disaster, Master Bruce,” he gently pointed out. “The father-son relationship has been a rocky one at times for as long as there have been fathers and sons. You are not the first and you definitely won’t be the last one to make mistakes, but this time, you get the chance to do it with an amazing woman by your side…one who loves you very much. If that doesn’t give you some measure of comfort, then I don’t know what will.”

“I’ve destroyed everything, Alfred,” Bruce groaned as he flopped back against the couch cushions with a ragged breath, rubbing his face with his hands. “This was supposed to be the happiest moment of our lives together and I just blew it.”

“There is an old saying that goes ‘love endures delay’,” Alfred told him. “I believe that the best thing for you to do is to go to Miss Diana and tell her how you feel. I’m afraid if you delay too long, though, not even love will be able to save you this time…especially from the likes of Mister Kent when he finds out what a bloody mess you’ve made of things.”

“I could never abandon Diana or my baby, Alfred,” he said as he stood to his feet. “I love her too much to ever let her go. I just didn’t expect a baby so soon. I mean it’s only been…”

“Six weeks?” Alfred finished for him, a gleam in his eye. “I suggest you make a trip to the Watchtower and retrieve Miss Diana while I try to salvage dinner.”

“I’ll bring her back,” he reassured him as he quickly exited the library, determination filling his every step.

“I just hope he returns in one piece,” Alfred murmured to himself.


	3. Maybe You're Right

** Maybe You’re Right **

“You have a lot of nerve showing your cowled face up here.”

Batman grimaced with the sound of Shayera’s menacing welcome. It was obvious from her tone that she knew about him and Diana. Shayera could be difficult to deal with on a good day. Knowing about what happened between him and Diana made her all the more hazardous to tangle with. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with her at that moment.

“Have you forgotten that I own the Watchtower?” he bit out, refusing to slow down to talk to the Thanagarian.

“I should beat you with my mace and shoot what’s left of you out of the nearest airlock,” she threatened.

“I’d like to see you try it,” he stated, his patience wearing thinner by the second. “Where’s Diana?”

“What makes you even think I’m going to let you see her?” Shayera challenged him, moving to block his path.

“Since when does Diana need a bodyguard?” he snapped.

“Since you decided to crush her heart,” she shot back.

Batman stopped short, his gauntleted fists tightening beneath his cape. He was more than prepared to fight his way to see her and make things right with the one he loved most. “Get out of my way, Shayera,” he growled. “I need to see Diana.”

“She doesn’t want to see you,” she claimed, chin lifted in defiance. “Besides, don’t you think you’ve hurt her enough for one day?”

“Hurting her is the last thing I want to do,” he ground out. “I just want to make it right.”

Shayera crossed her arms against her chest, her eyes narrowing. “Fine,” she finally relented. “I’ll let you see her, but if you hurt her again, you’ll have to deal with me.”

“I don’t want to hurt her,” he hissed. “I love her and I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep her and our baby.”

The corner of Shayera’s mouth quirked slightly as she appraised him. “I warned her you would end up freaking out and screwing it up, but I also told her you were a good man at heart,” she informed him. “I knew once the shock finally wore off, you’d get your head out of your—”

Batman held up a hand, stopping her from continuing. “I get it…thanks,” he grumbled, moving past her only to abruptly stop and turn back to face her. “And if you tell anyone about us or the baby, I’ll be the one shooting you out of an airlock.”

Shayera chuckled as she flipped her mace up into her hand. “I’d love to see you try.”

“No…you really wouldn’t,” he stated before turning on his heel, a certain destination firmly in mind.

He’d rehearsed what he was going to say to her all the way here, but as he approached her quarters, he found his mind going completely blank. He knocked at her door, hoping that she would allow him just a few minutes to speak to her without physically maiming him. He’d like to leave the ‘Tower with all his body parts still intact.

Not receiving a response, he entered her code, the doors sliding open to reveal Diana standing before her window with her back to him. “What part of leave me alone don’t you understand, Bruce?” she bit out.

Batman entered her quarters, locking the door before removing his cowl and gauntlets. “I tried for such a long time, but it never worked,” he confessed with a sigh as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

“Tried what?” she found herself asking without turning around.

“I’ve tried so damn hard to stay away from you…to leave you alone over the last four years, but I found that I can’t,” he admitted. “I’ve fallen too hard for you to stay away, Diana. I love you too much. 

“That whole time you were gone was the most miserable month of my life. This last week without seeing you or being able to touch you was harder than I imagined it would be. I found that I can’t live my life without you. I need you, Diana…I need you with me…you and our baby.”

Diana lowered her head, fighting back the tears and the whirlwind of emotions that assaulted her. For Bruce to open up to her like this and to admit that he needed her was an enormous step for him, one that she knew was so difficult for him to take. The fact that he was here, and he was willing to try meant everything to her.

She released a shuddering breath with the feel of his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her back against his muscular frame. His hands came to rest against her abdomen, gently caressing where their baby was growing as he kissed the back of her head.

“I’m so sorry, princess,” he whispered, pulling her hair aside to kiss behind her ear. “I never meant to hurt you. I got scared and—”

Diana turned around in his arms, her lips abruptly connecting with his with a heated passion that demanded more from him. He was more than willing to give her whatever she wanted, prepared to give her all of himself in every way if she would have him.

Her fingers made quick work of his uniform, stripping him down to his boxer briefs. Picking her up, he carried her to her bed, laying her down before crawling over her. His hand slipped beneath the fabric of her t-shirt, stroking her soft skin and heating her blood.

His lips were a gentle caress against hers just like his fingers skimming across her skin. “I love you, princess,” he repeatedly murmured against her lips, her cheek, her jaw, her throat.

His fingers searched for the button of her jeans, undoing it before slowly pulling the zipper down. He was more than anxious to get to what he wanted with her, longing for this for over a week now. His hand slipped inside, sliding around to squeeze her bottom. 

Diana moaned as she lifted her hips, silently begging him to remove her jeans. He readily complied, pulling them down and tossing them over his shoulder. The rest of her clothing was discarded just as quickly, Bruce’s body fully settling over hers once more.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured as he cupped her breast, squeezing and kneading her until she was squirming beneath him.

Diana gasped sharply as he poured every ounce of love into every caress and kiss, every single stroke of his fingers against her center. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, holding on to him for dear life as she suddenly came undone with his touch alone. She was anxiously anticipating the moment he joined them together as one.

Bruce kissed along her throat and chest, slowly trailing hot kisses over her breasts. He took his time kissing down her still flat abdomen, pausing to lift his head to gaze up her body at him. Staring into her eyes, he pressed his lips to her abdomen where their baby grew, placing a reverential kiss there.

“I love you…and I love our baby,” he softly told her.

She reached down to caress his cheek, her lips curling into a tender smile. “I love you,” she whispered.

Diana didn’t have to wait long for him as he surged forward, fully slipping inside of her with a single thrust. She called out his name, her body still trembling from her release. His lips claimed hers, kissing her senseless as he began to make love to her. The thought of her carrying his child only caused him to grow harder inside of her, each powerful thrust causing her to cry out her pleasure as he hit that one spot inside of her that drove her positively wild.

She drew her knees further up her body, wrapping her legs high around his waist and allowing him to penetrate even deeper inside of her. She arched her back, her breasts thrusting into the air as she greedily sucked in more air. Every stroke was stealing the very breath from her lungs, her entire body on fire and overloading her senses.

Bruce laced his fingers with hers, pinning her hands on either side of her head as he took her. He gazed into her blue eyes clouded with so much love and passion, knowing it was all for him and no one else. It was staggering to him that someone as perfect as her would ever have such intense feelings for him, but it couldn’t be denied. It was right there in the way she looked at him, the way she made love with him and the fact that she was so determined to have this baby with him despite how broken he was.

His lips crashed into hers, kissing her hard as they both plunged headlong over the edge of that sweet precipice. He collapsed on top of her, Diana wrapping him up tightly in her arms and refusing to let go of him. She rolled him over onto his back, kissing him breathless.

Retreating, she gazed down at him, her hand moving to cup his cheek. “Apology not accepted,” she told him with a playful grin.

“What?” he nearly cried, staring up at her in shock.

“I think you to need to prove to me again just how sorry you really are,” she replied, sitting up and straddling his lap.

Bruce chuckled with her response, his hands moving to grasp her waist. “That was the most mind-blowing sex we’ve ever had, and you think you need more proof?”

“I’m just not entirely convinced yet,” she claimed. “I think I need more proof that you’re sorry.”

Diana squeezed her inner walls on his still sheathed member, causing him to grunt in response. She rocked back and forth, feeling him growing hard once more inside of her. He gasped as she squeezed and caressed him with her internal muscles, his breathing growing erratic.

“Maybe you’re right, princess,” he readily decided, involuntarily bucking his hips in response to her sensual teasing. “I think I need to try even harder.” 

He emphasized his last word as he thrusted up into her, forcing her to brace herself with her hands on his chest. She threw her head back with a strangled gasp, her eyes falling closed with the pleasure that lanced through her. She swore she was never going to let him out of this bed.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she breathlessly groaned.

“Maybe we should continue this in my bed at the manor,” he suggested, keeping her firmly seated on his lap as he sat up. He began a sensual assault on her throat as his hands slipped up into her hair.

“That sounds perfect,” she readily agreed.

Bruce suddenly pulled back as he remembered Alfred was holding dinner for them. “I promised to bring you back,” he informed her. “Alfred was saving dinner for us.”

“I’ll try to eat, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to keep it down,” she replied with a visible grimace.

“It’s okay,” he reassured her with a heated kiss. “I’ll take care of you.”

Diana cradled his face in her hands. “You don’t have to be afraid of having a baby, Bruce. We’ll do this together.”

“My track record with children isn’t the best,” he confessed. “I just don’t want to screw this up.” 

“You won’t…I won’t let you,” she teased him.

Bruce smirked as he stared at the woman that he loved more than his own life. “Let’s go home, princess.”


	4. Now or Never

** Now or Never **

“It’s now or never, Diana.”

“I know…I know…it’s just…I need a minute,” she replied as they sat in the Batwing, gazing out the window at the landscape of the island that she had called home for so long. “I’m not sure how she’s going to handle the news. I mean she did warn us not to get pregnant.”

Bruce reached over, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. “She was far more accepting of me than I thought she would be,” he pointed out. “I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.”

Diana looked at him, a single raven eyebrow arching in disagreement. “She kind of had to accept you,” she reminded him. “You had desecrated Themyscirian law by setting foot on the island not to mention you had just defiled her daughter. I don’t think you gave her much of a choice in the matter.”

“I still think it was you who defiled me,” he claimed with the minutest twitch of his lips, knowing he was riling her up for no other reason that he enjoyed it.

“Sweet Aphrodite, Bruce!” she cried. “It was mutual, and you know it.”

“You held me captive in your bed so you could have your way with me,” he tried to tell her. “I was completely at your mercy.”

Diana leveled him with a threatening glare. “I don’t remember hearing you complain,” she ground out. “In fact, I remember there was a lot of begging on your part.”

He chuckled in response, bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of her knuckles. “Everything will be perfectly fine, princess,” he reassured her. “I’m sure your mother will be thrilled about the prospect of becoming a grandmother.”

“I hope you’re right,” she murmured with a sigh.

“I’m always right,” he claimed. “I’m Batman, remember?”

Diana snorted in amusement, rolling her eyes in disbelief. “You need help, Bruce…seriously.”

“Come on,” he urged her as he exited the Batwing, his boots hitting the sandy beach with a soft thud. “Let’s go see your mother before this baby is born.”

“I still have four more months before the baby comes,” she reminded him.

“At this rate, it’s going to take you that long to tell her.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” she snapped.

“You’ve been dragging your feet and putting this off for almost four months now,” he pointed out. “Do I need to pick you up, throw you over my shoulder, and carry you into the palace?”

“No,” she said with a huff as she caressed her abdomen. “I’m coming.”

“You aren’t getting sick again, are you?” he asked, his brow furrowing with concern.

“I haven’t had morning sickness for almost three months now,” she reminded him.

Bruce stopped, turning to face his lover. He placed his hands on her shoulders, his tone gentle. “Do you want me to go talk to her alone? Would that make you feel better?”

“No,” she replied, averting her eyes. “I need to do this. Besides, if you go in there, they’ll castrate you and have your head on a pike before you even open your mouth.”

“I’m pretty sure I can handle myself,” he reassured her.

“Princess Diana? What are you doing here and who is this demon with you?”

Diana froze with the sound of Anya’s voice, knowing it was now or never. She turned to face her friend, revealing her swollen belly. “I’m here to see my mother,” she replied.

Anya’s eyes widened in shock, her gaze shifting from Diana’s abdomen to the demon dressed in black at her side. “Princess! What have you done?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” Batman quipped, a smug grin on his face.

“Not helping,” Diana ground out, elbowing him in the side and causing him to grunt softly in response.

“You know men aren’t allowed on the island, princess,” Anya reminded her, her wary gaze locked on the Dark Knight.

“This is very important, Anya,” Diana told her. “I’m sure my mother won’t mind Batman being here this one time.”

“Or the last time,” Bruce murmured under his breath as he began to follow Diana and Anya.

“Definitely not helping,” Diana bit out with a glare.

“Relax, princess,” he said. “Nothing is going to happen.”

“Diana!” Hippolyta called as she exited the palace, flanked by several guards. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Bruce and I need to speak with you in private,” Diana told her.

Hippolyta pursed her lips, her eyes falling to Diana’s protruding belly. “I see you didn’t heed my warning,” she stated.

“Mother…” Diana said with a huff of annoyance, her voice trailing off. This wasn’t going well at all and she was certain Bruce wasn’t going to make it any better.

“Come with me,” the queen said, turning on her heel to address her guards. “The Batman will be allowed full protection and safety while on the island. If anyone dares to harm him, they will answer to me.”

The guards nodded their heads in agreement, but the hatred that lit their eyes was unmistakable as Diana and Bruce walked past them to follow the queen into the palace. They knew they needed to obey the queen’s commands, but that didn’t mean they had to like it.

Bruce took Diana’s hand in his as they silently followed Hippolyta through the palace, receiving more than their fair share of stares and threatening glares that could have started more than a few fires. Bruce merely smirked in response, further infuriating Diana’s sisters with his arrogance and the visible evidence of his defilement of their princess.

Entering the throne room, Hippolyta finally turned to face her daughter and the man who had captured her heart. “Just couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves.”

“Mother, I’m a grown woman,” Diana told her. “I love him and want to make a life with him.”

Hippolyta released a sigh, one that bespoke of her struggle within. “Well, I can’t really say that I’m surprised. You two barely came up for air while he was in your room. I imagine things haven’t cooled down since returning to Man’s World.”

“We have run into a couple of bumps in the road, but I think we’ve done very well,” Diana confessed, casting a sidelong glance at her lover. He knew all too well that she was referring to the evening she had given him the unexpected news and the ensuing argument that they’d had.

Hippolyta looked from Bruce to her daughter and back again. “I take it you were the source of those bumps?”

“I do seem to have a tendency to get myself into trouble at times,” Bruce admitted.

“Men always do,” Hippolyta dryly responded as she sized him up. “Well, I guess congratulations are in order.”

Hippolyta closed the distance between them, wrapping her daughter up in her arms and holding her closely. “My sun and stars will have a daughter of her own soon,” she softly said.

“It’s actually a boy,” Bruce proudly revealed.

“What?” Hippolyta nearly shrieked as she pulled back, glowering darkly at Bruce. “You’re having a male child? You not only defile my daughter and impregnant her with your seed, but the baby is a male? Couldn’t you have at least given me a granddaughter?”

“We’re having a son, mother,” Diana confirmed. “We just found out last week.”

“We could’ve found out earlier, but Diana didn’t want to know,” Bruce informed her in obvious disagreement with that decision.

“Actually, we both wanted to wait until the baby was born,” Diana clarified, giving Bruce an annoyed look. “We just recently changed our minds.”

“I finally convinced her that we could decorate the nursery if we knew the sex of the baby,” he added.

“I convinced you,” Diana retorted with indignation.

“That’s not the way that I remember it.”

“Then, you have a very poor memory, Bruce.”

“I think you must have pregnancy brain,” he shot back. “It’s making you forget things.”

“Okay, you two,” Hippolyta interjected. “It doesn’t matter who decided what. Now, tell me about my grandson.”

“We thought it’d be better to show you,” Diana replied, pulling out a sonogram picture of the baby.

Hippolyta took the picture, her eyes brimming with tears at the image of her grandchild. She gently ran her thumb over the picture, caressing it with wonder. “He’s perfect,” she whispered.

“Of course, he is,” Bruce told her. “He has Diana and me as his parents.”

Hippolyta looked up, giving him a barely suppressed smile. “You’re not proud at all are you, Bruce?”

“It took him a little bit to come around when I gave him the news,” Diana revealed much to Bruce’s chagrin.

“It just took me by surprise is all,” he quickly explained.

“You do know how babies are made don’t you?” Hippolyta questioned him.

“Yes, I know,” he ground out. “It wasn’t necessarily unwelcomed news…just very unexpected.”

“Completely lost it, didn’t he?” the queen asked.

“I didn’t know if he was going to throw up or pass out,” Diana confessed, smirking at him.

“All right…I didn’t handle the news very well at first, but I was in shock,” Bruce maintained. “Can you blame me?”

Diana grinned at him, patting his forearm in an attempt to reassure him. “He’s been perfect ever since then.”

“Thank you,” Bruce replied.

“So, who referees for you two?” Hippolyta asked.

“What do you mean?” Diana asked.

“You two have very strong wills,” she explained. “I can imagine things get very heated between the two of you…I mean more so than just in the bedroom.”

Diana’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as she ducked her head, tucking a curl behind her ear. “Alfred,” she sheepishly revealed.

“Alfred is my butler and the man who raised me after my parents died,” Bruce told her.

“I must admit that you two do remind me of Hades and myself,” she said. “Strong personalities…very passionate. That makes for a very heated—”

“Mother!” Diana cried. “I don’t want to hear anymore.”

“Have you discussed any names yet?” she asked, an impish grin on her face.

“Not really,” Diana replied. “I mean we’ve discussed a couple of names, but we just found out we’re going to have a boy, so we’ll have to change our focus a little bit.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve had a long trip and would like to rest,” she said. “We can talk more in the morning if you’d like.”

“Thank you, mother,” Diana said, hugging her once more. “I’m so happy that you’re taking this so well.”

“Anything for you, my sun and stars,” she assured her as she pulled back to look at Bruce. “I guess I don’t have to show you where my daughter’s room is.”

Bruce smirked in response, taking Diana’s hand and lacing his fingers with hers. Memories of the last time he’d walked her back to her room after meeting with the queen swiftly flooded his mind, filling him with love and a desire to recreate that passionate night with her all over again. Knowing they had conceived their baby here at the palace in her bedroom awakened an intense desire in him that he was growing anxious to satisfy. 

“By the way, when are you planning on marrying my daughter?” Hippolyta called after them, Bruce nearly tripping over his own feet.


	5. Because I Can

** Because I Can **

Bruce laid on his side, his focus locked on the beautiful Amazon sleeping beside him, the moonlight from her window casting a soft glow on the bed. His hand gently stroked her protruding abdomen, loving the fact that his son was right there beneath his hand growing and developing. 

He found that he could hardly wait for their son’s arrival. He would no doubt turn their world upside down and inside out in the very best possible way. He knew that having a baby would bring a whole new world of unexpected variables that would keep him on his toes and test his paranoid Bat brain, but he was more than up to the challenge. 

Their lives would never be the same again. While a part of him was still terrified about the prospect of becoming a father, there was a much bigger part of him that was so happy his life was changing. He no longer wanted things to be like they had been before Diana, didn’t want to be that man anymore. He wanted to be a better man for her and their child. He wanted to be the kind of father that his own father had been.

He had realized that a life consumed with so much darkness and anger could only lead him down a path of self-destruction and imposed solitude. He didn’t want to be that man that he’d met in the future and thanks to this amazing woman, he no longer had to be.

She had taught him that he could embrace both the darkness and the light in his life and still be who he needed to be for Gotham. For that alone, he’d be eternally grateful to her and yet she had bestowed so much more on him that he didn’t deserve.

He leaned close to her, pressing his lips to her temple before placing butterfly kisses along the curve of her face. Her lips curled into a sleepy smile with his focused attention, his naked body pressing against her side as he continued to caress her abdomen.

“And what is it that you want?” she sleepily asked with an amused lilt to her voice.

Bruce chuckled against her ear, pausing to place nipping kisses along her throat. “You,” he murmured with a contented sigh. “Always…only…you.”

Diana rolled onto her side to face him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. “All I’ve ever wanted is this with you,” she confessed, her thumb lightly tracing over his lip. “It’s hard to believe it all started here in my bedroom on Themyscira.”

He quickly tilted his head to capture the tip of her thumb, trapping it with his lips to suck gently. His eyes never left hers as he ran his tongue over the tip before finally releasing it. She swiftly replaced her thumb with her lips, her tongue readily exploring every inch of his mouth and earning a throaty moan.

Diana moved to straddle his lap, eagerly anticipating the moment that he would be inside of her again, working her body into a heated frenzy as she called out his name. Bruce, however, had other ideas at that moment as his hands settled on her hips, keeping her firmly seated where she was at that moment.

“Diana, I know this probably isn’t the most romantic moment and I know I could probably do a lot better at planning this out, but I wanted to do this here because this is where you changed my life forever,” he told her. “You saved me that night that came to see you, princess, and I want to share the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Tears instantly filled her eyes as she gazed at the man who had arrested first her attention and then her heart from the very beginning. She silently cursed these hormones as she brushed away a tear, her bottom lip trembling with the question that suddenly rose up in her mind.

“You aren’t doing this because of what my mother said…are you?” she asked as she bit at her bottom lip, worry swimming in her eyes as she gazed down at him.

His hands moved to cradle her belly as he looked up at her. “No, princess,” he confidently stated. “It’s because I can…because I realized that I finally found what I didn’t know I was looking for or even needed. I found everything and so much more in you, Diana. I just regret that it took me so long to finally see it. I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you sooner.”

Diana placed her hands over his on her belly, feeling as though they were sharing this moment with the life that they had created together. “No, Bruce…no more regrets or apologies,” she told him as she shook her head. “I love you and I’d love to be your wife.”

“Really?” he asked, releasing the breath that he’d been holding.

She nodded her head as she shifted off of him, sitting beside him on her bed. “I’d love nothing more than to be Diana Wayne.”

“I love the sound of that,” he replied as he sat up with her, a crooked smile on his face as he reached for his utility belt laying on the bedside table.

Opening one of the compartments, he removed a small velvet box, opening it to reveal the engagement ring inside. A large diamond rested in the center of the ring, flanked on either side with smaller diamonds and blue sapphires.

“Bruce…you really did plan to ask me while we were here,” she softly said as he removed the ring from the box. 

“I personally designed it for you,” he confessed as he slipped the ring onto her finger, leaning down and pressing his lips to her hand. “I chose the sapphires because they reminded me of your eyes.”

“I love it,” she told him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips claiming his in a heated kiss. His arms slipped around her waist, urging her to straddle his lap. She readily climbed on top of him, anxious to show him just how much she loved him.

She placed her hands on his chest, the ring adorning her hand glittering in the moonlight. He laid back on her bed, allowing her to take full control as he watched her move. She repeatedly stroked him before taking him inside of her, settling over him and savoring the feel of him so hot and hard.

She began to rock her hips as she gazed down at him, showing him every ounce of the love that she felt for him. She had never expected when they had left for Themyscira that he would propose to her. She had hoped that they might discuss marriage at some point, but she’d just been content with being pregnant and sharing this experience with him for now.

Just when she thought that he couldn’t surprise her anymore he managed to prove her wrong.

Diana threw her head back as she increased her movements, her hand moving to lace her fingers with his. She could feel him straining to keep from climaxing, arching his back as he struggled to prolong her pleasure for as long as humanly possible.

She came with a heated rush, Bruce coming right after her. Breathing hard, he sat up, wrapping her up in his embrace and pulling her to lay down beside him. He dipped his head, to press his lips to her forehead, both struggling to regain some semblance of control.

Diana stroked his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder, her lips quirking. “You know it’s a good thing I’m already pregnant or I’d be pregnant five times over tonight alone.”

A deep, baritone laugh escaped his lips, his body shaking with amusement. “Please…don’t even joke about that, princess,” he replied with a groan. “I think I’m doing really well handling you being pregnant with one baby without making it five.”

She drew nonsensical patterns on his chest as she considered how well he’d done through this whole life-altering experience. “You only came close to having a nervous breakdown twice so far,” she said, pausing to pat his chest in approval.

“Twice?”

“Once when I told you I was pregnant and then that time I couldn’t stop vomiting,” she reminded him.

His forehead creased with worry as he thought about it, his lips pursing. “Hey, I think I had ever right with that one,” he pointed out. “You scared me half to death. You vomited for nearly three days straight. I thought we were going to lose our baby.”

Diana groaned as she recalled the incident, remembering just how sick she’d been. “I had never been so thankful for Leslie and her medical expertise than in that moment.”

“She’s pretty great,” he agreed. “I’m just glad we’re past the morning sickness part.”

“Now, you just get the joy of food cravings and hormonal swings,” she told him.

He rubbed her back as he smiled to himself. “I don’t mind stopping for pistachio ice cream and black olives. I’d much rather do that than have to watch you get sick every time you eat.”

“Well, I can’t say the cravings are going to get any better any time soon,” she warned him, her hand slowly trailing down his chest to his abdomen before skimming further below. “There are some things that I crave that have absolutely nothing to do with food, Bruce.”

Bruce laughed as he tightened his hold on her, his amusement turning into a strangled moan as her fingers wrapped around him. “That is one craving that I hope never goes away for as long as I live,” he huskily uttered, his eyes falling closed as pleasure began to drift through him.

“So, you like it that I’m insatiable?” she seductively teased, tilting her head to nibble on his earlobe as she slowly stroked him at a tortuous pace.

“Oh, definitely,” he choked out, gasping sharply as he began to squirm. “It’s my favorite part of you being pregnant.”

“You realize that we could end up with twenty kids at this rate?”

Bruce’s entire body stiffened as his eyes snapped open. “Oh, hell no,” he adamantly stated. “One of us is going to make sure that we never have that many kids.”

Diana giggled as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “I’m only teasing…sort of,” she reassured him. “How many children do you want to have?”

“Besides this one? I wouldn’t mind maybe one more,” he thoughtfully replied. “I mean we already have Dick, Tim, and Damian.”

“A little girl would be nice to have around the house.”

“One that looks just like you,” he decided with a dreamy smile. “But can we just get through this one first before we think of anymore?”

“Definitely,” she decided, leaning up and kissing him soundly.

He could feel himself rapidly responding to her touch, making him more than ready for her all over again. This was definitely his most favorite part of her pregnancy. Rolling her onto her other side, he settled in behind her, his lips trailing along her shoulder as his hand grasped her thigh and pulled her leg up over his, opening her up for him.

If she needed to be satisfied, then he was most definitely up for the task night or day.


	6. Safe and Sound

** Safe and Sound **

Diana paced the length of the platform in the Batcave, wringing her hands as fear used its invisible claws to tear at her heart. She should be out there looking for him, not stuck here in this damn cave wondering if he where he was and if he was even still alive.

This was the worst feeling—helplessness mingled with fear. The fact that they hadn’t received a single update in over three hours made the wait next to unbearable. She felt ill to her core, the need to act becoming too much to bear any longer.

Deciding that she’d had enough of this waiting, she began to storm towards the steps of the platform, more than determined to go out there and look for him herself. She was stopped short, however, when Alfred moved to block her path, an equally determined expression veiling his face.

“You can’t go out there, Miss Diana,” he adamantly stated with an edge that she swore she’d never heard in him before. It gave her pause.

“But, Alfred…” she began, her emotions roiling within her like a churning sea.

“I’m sure Master Bruce is safe and sound,” he attempted to reassure her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “He’ll be coming through that entrance at any moment.”

“But what if he isn’t?” she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. “What if he’s never coming home to us?”

Alfred felt a lump instantly cause his throat to clench painfully with the horrifying thought. “We can’t think like that,” he told her. “We need to be positive, not only for Master Bruce but for the baby.”

Diana’s hands moved to settle on her abdomen, feeling the baby kick at that moment. It caused a faint smile to curve her lips. “Our baby needs his father, Alfred,” she told him, her voice strained and on the verge of cracking. “I need him.”

“He knows that, and he’ll do everything that he can to return to the both of you,” he replied, a mischievous smile slowly forming on his lips. “Besides, you know how bloody stubborn Master Bruce can be at times. He won’t stop until he’s fought his way back to you and this little one.”

She nodded her head in agreement, fighting against the tears she could feel building behind her eyes. “I just…I have to go out there and help look for him, Alfred,” she attempted again, knowing it was a losing battle. The British butler was formidable in his own right.

“You know Master Bruce would skin me alive if I let you go out there to look for him in your condition,” he reminded her. “Nothing means more to him in this world than you and this baby.”

“I can’t lose him, Alfred,” she whispered as tears began blur her vision.

“It’ll take a lot more than an explosion to get rid of me, princess.”

The deep baritone voice that she adored echoed through the cave with its typical cocky lilt, capturing both of their attention. They looked to see Batman walking towards them supported by Superman who had his arm slung around his shoulders.

“Look who I found under a pile of rubble and steel beams,” Superman said. 

“Bruce!” Diana cried as she flew down to meet them.

“He kept begging me to get him out so he could back get home to his fiancé and his baby,” Superman quipped. “It was so pathetic I had to get him out so he’d stop whining.”

“Whatever,” Batman growled with a sneer on his lips, grunting as he pressed his gauntleted hand against his side. “It took you long enough to find me and get me out. I thought you were supposed to be faster than a speeding bullet.”

“I am, but I was a little tied up at the moment,” Clark pointed out. “I had my hands full with Bizzaro and Sinestro.”

“Always an excuse with you,” Bruce snapped.

Diana could feel her tears trailing down her cheeks as she landed before them, walking the rest of the way to him. She swiftly threw her arms around him, too relieved to worry about any possible injuries that he might have at that moment. All that mattered was that he was home with her where he belonged.

Bruce grunted with the force of her embrace, his ribs crying out against the fierce hold she had on. “I thought I’d lost you,” she murmured as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He returned her embrace as best he could, but it was difficult with his dislocated shoulder. “Can’t…breathe…princess,” he wheezed.

“Sorry,” she quickly apologized as she released him. “Are you okay?”

Bruce winced as he removed his cowl to reveal bruises on the side of his face. “I think I’ll live,” he told her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“You scared me half to death,” she told him, her hand cupping the side of his face. “I thought I’d lost you…that I’d have to raise this baby without you.”

“Never,” he replied with a cocky smirk. “You can’t get out of marrying me.”

Superman watched the couple with a goofy grin on his face, causing Bruce to scowl. “What’s with you?” Bruce demanded.

“You two are just so perfect together,” Clark informed them. “I don’t know why I never noticed it all of these years. I was in complete shock when I found out you two were together and having a baby, but…man, I should’ve seen this coming. You two are my best friends. I mean I admit I wanted to beat Bruce’s face in for getting you pregnant like that, but then I realized that he was really in love with you.”

“For a man with all kinds of supervision, you are so blind sometimes,” Bruce told him. “Just like Lois. How she didn’t notice that you were Superman all because of a silly pair of glasses is beyond me.”

“I love you too, Bruce,” Clark replied with a grin.

“Keep it up and I’ll remove you as my best man,” Bruce stated.

“Okay, you two,” Diana interjected. “You two love each other like brothers whether Bruce likes to admit it or not.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Bruce grumbled.

“I’ll see you later,” Clark said with an amused shake of his head.

“Thank you for bringing him back to me, Kal,” Diana said, giving him a hug. “I owe you.”

Clark hugged her back much to Bruce’s dismay. “Anytime,” he replied. “Someone has to watch out for him.”

“I can take care of myself,” Bruce bit out.

“Unless you throw yourself into dangerous situations that you should’ve waited on backup to assist you,” Clark pointed out. “I swear you have a death wish sometimes.”

“Yes, we will be discussing this tendency of yours, Bruce,” Diana sternly stated, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Thanks a lot, Clark,” Bruce grumbled. “Don’t you have a wife to return home to?”

Clark chuckled as he floated up into the air. “I’ll see you guys at the baby shower.”

“Thanks again, Kal,” Diana said as she wrapped an arm around Bruce, leading him towards the medical section of the cave where Alfred was no doubt waiting for them.

“Always happy to bail him out even if he is a pain in the ass,” Clark said.

“I heard that!” Bruce yelled as Superman flew down the tunnel.

“Come on you,” Diana told him. “You’ve given me enough stress for one day.”

“It really wasn’t my fault,” Bruce tried to tell her as he allowed Diana to help him to the medical bed.

He stifled a cry of pain as she helped him sit down on the bed, crouching down to remove his boots. “Diana, don’t,” he stated. “You’re in no condition to—”

“Shut it, Wayne,” Diana ground out, removing first one boot and then the other. “I’ve spent the last three plus hours waiting and wondering if you were even alive, pacing around the cave because I couldn’t be out there looking for you. Now that you’re finally home, I’m going to do what I damn well please to make sure you stay alive.”

Bruce glanced over at Alfred who gave him a slight shake of his head, warning him not to push his pregnant fiancé. Bruce reached out for her, instantly regretting the movement. He gasped with the pain that shot through his shoulder as numbness and tingling enveloped his arm.

“Here,” she softly said, gently taking his injured arm in her hands.

He watched as she concentrated on his dislocated shoulder, the fear and anger that she’d been wrestling with for the last few hours still alight in her eyes. She set his shoulder, causing him to clench his teeth to keep from screaming in response.

He gingerly tested out his shoulder and arm, wincing with the movement. “Stop,” she told him, placing her hand on his arm. “You need to rest it for a while to allow the muscles and ligaments to heal.”

“I’ll be fine, Diana,” he attempted to reassure her.

“Alfred will be the one to determine that,” she coolly stated.

He watched as Diana walked away from him, leaving him alone with Alfred. “She’s really upset,” Bruce softly said. It was more of a statement than an actual question.

“It was very difficult for the both of us…neither of us knowing what was happening or if you would ever be returning home,” Alfred revealed. “It was all I could do to keep her from flying out of here to look for you.”

Bruce released a relieved breath as he thought about the ramifications. “Thank you for not letting her leave,” he replied. “It was the last place she needed to be. It was like hell on earth.”

“Close one?” Alfred asked as he removed Bruce’s uniform top to address the countless cuts and gashes that adorned his surrogate son’s torso.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Bruce said with a grimace. “It was pretty bad, but the Injustice Gang was defeated. That’s all that matters.”

“I think you need to explain that to Miss Diana,” Alfred encouraged him. “I’m sure she’ll understand that you were only doing what you had to do to save lives.”

“I hope you’re right,” Bruce said with a sigh.

XXX

Bruce ran his fingers back through his hair still wet from his shower as he made his way to the bedroom he shared with Diana. He felt terrible for putting her through hell tonight, but it couldn’t be avoided. He had a job to do and he did it. He would never apologize for that.

Entering his bedroom, he found Diana sitting on her side of the bed, lost in her thoughts. It broke his heart to see her looking so hurt, her hand rubbing her abdomen as if trying to comfort their baby. He knew that he needed to make her see that he would never intentionally try to hurt her.

“Are you okay, princess?” he asked as he made his way to her.

She released a weary sigh, looking at him as he kneeled in front of her. “I’ll be all right,” she replied. “I just need a little time.”

He took her hand in his, bring it to his lips to kiss. “I’m so sorry that I scared you, Diana,” he apologized. “It was never my intent to hurt or upset you, but I had to try to save those people.”

“I know,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Everything just seems to be changing.”

“In what way?”

“The things that we do…the lives that we lead as superheroes…it just carries so much more weight now that we’re having a child of our own,” she attempted to explain. “The consequences of our choices are just so much more dire now. We’re going to be parents, Bruce. We have a child to think of now.”

“Do you want us to give up being Batman and Wonder Woman?” he asked, stunned with her response.

She shook her head as she pursed her lips as she struggled to put her feelings into words. “No…no, it’s just that I think that we might need to rethink some of our choices when we’re out in the field. We can’t just throw ourselves headlong into a fight or a deadly situation without thought of anyone else.”

“We don’t always have time to think when we’re on a mission, princess,” he pointed out. “Sometimes we just have to act, or someone could lose their life.”

“I know…you’re right,” she agreed, fighting back tears. “I was just confronted with the possibility that you weren’t coming home tonight…that I was going to have to go on in my life without you, raising our child all alone. The thought caused me more pain that you can imagine.”

“I’m sorry,” he softly said, raising up on his knees to kiss her, brushing his nose against hers. “I promise you that I’ll do better about having backup.”

“That’s all I ask,” she told him. “I don’t want to change who you are because who you are is who I love. I just want you to try to be a little more careful. I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing her with a sweet reassurance that they were both in dire need of at that moment as he held her close.


	7. Don't Be Afraid

** Don’t Be Afraid **

“Breathe, Diana,” he instructed her. “You need to breathe.”

“I know how to breathe,” she snapped. “I’ve been breathing. I do it all the time and I’m doing it now. If I wasn’t breathing, I’d be dead.”

“You need to control your breaths,” Bruce explained, doing his best to soothe her.

“Do you want to be the one to have this baby?” she yelled.

“Uh, no…not really,” he readily decided, straightening up to keep from being hit. “You’re doing a fine job of it.”

“That’s what I thought,” she ground out, her head falling back as another contraction gripped her body.

Her hands fell to her abdomen, a gasping cry escaping as she silently willed this baby to just be born already. She’d been in labor for hours now with no visible end in sight, no end to the pain that wracked her body. She was more than exhausted and wanted this to be over already. It felt like she was being torn in two.

Bruce gently brushed her damp hair from her forehead, wiping her brow with a cool washcloth. “I’m so proud of you, princess,” he encouraged her. “You’re doing great.”

“No…I’m…not,” she angrily bit out. “I’ve been doing this for hours and there’s still no baby. I want this baby out and I want him out now!”

Bruce looked to Leslie for help, hoping that she had some sort of idea about how to get this delivery moving along. He hated seeing Diana in so much pain even if it meant they’d have their son when it was all said and done. She was growing exhausted and the active delivery hadn’t even started yet.

“I’m starting some medicine to help move this baby along, Diana,” Leslie told her as she went to work preparing the drug.

“Can’t you just cut this baby out already?” Diana pleaded, sweat trickling down the side of her face. “I think he’s trying to claw his way out.”

“We’d rather try to let you have a natural delivery if at all possible,” Leslie revealed. “It’s best for you and the baby.”

“Great,” Diana growled, flopping back against the pillows with a huff of irritation.

“You’re doing amazing, Diana,” Bruce told her. “It won’t be long until we’ll finally be able to hold our son.”

“He better be perfect,” she growled in annoyance. “He’s been kicking and keeping me up at night for the last few weeks.”

Bruce smirked at her, knowing she was just exhausted. “I promise you he’ll be perfect.”

“I just want this over with,” Diana wearily replied, her eyes falling closed from fatigue. “I want to hold him now.”

“Soon,” he reassured her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her temple. “I bet he has your eyes and your smile.”

Her lips curled as she thought about the baby that they’d made. “I want him to look just like you,” she decided, her hand coming to rest against his handsome face as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes that she adored.

“No, I want him to look like you.”

Diana gritted her teeth as another contraction took hold of her, grabbing hold of his hand as she sat forward. Bruce clenched his jaw as she nearly crushed his hand, finally pulling it free from her deadly grip. He shook it out, trying to regain some feeling in it.

The contractions were coming harder and faster as she tried to find a comfortable position, but none was to be found at that moment. She pressed her feet against the stirrups, the need to push becoming next to unbearable with every passing second.

“You’re almost there, Diana,” Leslie told her from the foot of the bed. “Just a couple more minutes and then you can push.”

She cursed under her breath as she struggled to catch her breath. “I have to…push now, Leslie,” she breathlessly said. “Please…I need to push.”

“Not yet, Diana,” she said with a shake of her head. “You’re not quite ready.”

“Focus on me, Diana,” Bruce instructed her, taking hold of her hand again. He knew he was risking broken bones. “Remember the night I showed up in your bedroom on Themyscira? That was the most amazing, passionate night I’d ever experienced. I’m sure that’s the night we conceived our baby.”

“It was amazing,” she agreed, grimacing with the pain that lanced through her body. “I never expected you to show up there.”

“I knew I couldn’t live without you,” he confessed. “I loved you too much to let you go.”

“I’m so glad you came,” she softly said, her body seizing again.

“Okay, Diana,” Leslie interjected. “It’s time for this baby to make his appearance. Start pushing.”

“Thank Hera!” she cried, gritting her teeth and bearing down.

Pain tore through her as the baby made its way down the birth canal. She grabbed hold of the titanium handles that Bruce had placed on the hospital bed, hoping they would hold up against Diana’s formidable strength. He would love nothing more than to hold her hand during the actual delivery part, but it was too dangerous. His hand would be absolutely useless if she pulverized every single bone.

“You’re doing well,” Leslie encouraged her. “Come on, Diana. Keep pushing. You can do this.”

She cried out as she tried to breathe through the pain. She turned a threatening glare on Bruce, her lips curled back into a sneer. “You ever touch me again, Bruce Wayne, I smash your face in!”

“I’m sorry, princess,” he apologized, stroking her hair as he bit back a grin. “I know this is—”

“You know nothing!” she hissed. “You can tell me you know…but you don’t know! When you’re the one in labor…trying to push a baby out the size of a watermelon…then you can tell me…that you know!”

“You’re absolutely right,” he told her. “I don’t know what it’s like. It looks very painful.”

“Damn right,” she bit out. “Now, shut up and let me do this.”

Leslie bit at her bottom lip, trying to keep her amusement at bay, but it was difficult. She’d never met anyone besides Alfred who could handle Bruce Wayne, but this Amazon princess had more than proven that she could do it and so much more.

“The head is crowning,” Leslie announced. “Just a couple more pushes, Diana and your son will be here.”

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her back as she leaned forward into the push. “He’s almost here. You can do it, princess.”

Diana bore down, pushing hard. The room was filled with the sound of a baby’s cry as she flopped back against the pillows. “Finally,” she gasped, panting for breath.

“You did it, Diana,” he congratulated her, leaning leaned down and kissing her before moving to help Leslie with the baby. He cut the umbilical cord, allowing Leslie to clean up their son and bundle him in a blanket before she handed the baby to his father.

Bruce took the baby into his arms, tears instantly stinging his eyes as he finally gazed into the little face of his son. He swore he was the most beautiful little boy that he’d ever seen, recognizing so much of himself as well as Diana in their son. He was the perfect combination of the both of them.

“He’s perfect, Diana,” he told her.

Tears streamed down her face as she took her son into her arms, overwhelmed with the emotions storming through her. “So, you’re the one who’s been kicking me and keeping me up at night,” she softly said with a tender smile.

Bruce chuckled as he stroked the raven hair on top of his son’s head, amazed with what he and Diana had created together. “I can’t believe he’s really ours,” he confessed. “Look at what we made.”

“Pretty amazing, isn’t he?” she replied, looking at Bruce sitting on the bed beside her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her and their baby close.

XXX

“How much longer is this going to take?” Damian groused as he paced back and forth.

“It’ll take as long as it takes,” Dick told him. “There’s really no hurrying things along. A baby comes only when he’s ready.”

“It’s been hours already,” he grumbled.

“Just sit down and watch the movie,” Tim suggested.

Damian scowled at him. “I can’t sit anymore.”

“Are you excited about having a little brother?” Dick asked him.

Damian shoved his hands into his pants’ pockets, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess,” he mumbled.

“Here are some more sandwiches,” Alfred announced as he entered with a tray loaded with food.

“Awesome,” Tim said, immediately reaching for a sandwich.

“Who would like to meet Ethan Thomas Wayne?” Bruce said as he entered the room.

“It’s about time,” Damian declared.

“I get to hold him first!” Dick yelled as he headed towards Bruce.

“That honor goes to Alfred,” Bruce said, handling the little blue bundle to the British butler.

“He looks so much like you when you were born,” Alfred admitted as he smiled at the baby in his arms.

“I think he looks like Diana,” Bruce thoughtfully replied.

“I can see both of you in little Ethan,” Alfred readily decided.

Tim and Dick each took turns holding their new brother, Damian staying back and watching from a distance. While he would like to see the new baby, he wasn’t anxious to hold his little brother. He preferred staying in the background.

Bruce looked over Tim to find Damian lingering by the couch, reluctant to come close. “Come here, Damian,” he encouraged his son. “Come meet your little brother.”

Damian grudgingly drew closer, coming to stand beside Bruce. “Here…do you want to hold him?” Tim asked.

“Nah, I’m good,” Damian replied with a frown.

“It’s okay,” Bruce reassured him. “Don’t be afraid.”

Taking the baby into his arms, Bruce carefully handed him to Damian, making sure that Ethan’s head was supported. “He’s kind of cute,” Damian noted.

“As his older brother, you’re going to have to help him and be there for him,” Bruce informed him.

“Do I have to change his diapers?” he asked, his nose wrinkling up in disgust.

“No,” Dick interjected with a chuckle. “That’ll be Tim’s job.”

“What?” Tim nearly shrieked. “No way!”

“We’ll all need to chip in around here and help with the baby,” Bruce told them. “We can’t expect Diana to take care of everything.”

“I don’t have to feed him, do I?” Damian questioned his father.

“Depends,” Bruce replied. “We’ll see how it goes.”

“I think it’s time for you three to get ready for patrol,” Alfred announced.

“You just want the baby all to yourself,” Dick teased him, squeezing the older man’s shoulder as he walked past him.

“I’m sure that Miss Diana and Master Bruce would enjoy some time alone with their newest arrival,” Alfred stated. “If they need a break, I’m more than happy to step in and take over for young Master Ethan.”

“Whatever you say, grandpa,” Tim quipped with a chuckle.

Bruce took his son in his arms, Damian more than anxious to get out of the manor and into Gotham. They’d been cooped up inside most of the day awaiting the baby’s arrival, making him stir crazy. As he ran out of the room, Damian decided that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a little brother around now that he’d finally met him.


	8. Let's Just Dance

** Let’s Just Dance **

Diana ran her hand over the material of her wedding dress, fighting back a fierce flutter of nervousness that had unexpectedly settled in her stomach. She had no idea why she was feeling nervous. She was marrying the man that she loved…the father of her child.

“You look positively stunning, Miss Diana,” Alfred said from the doorway of her room.

“You think Bruce will like it?” she asked with an air of apprehension.

Alfred tisked at her worry, a proud smile spreading across his face. “Master Bruce won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

“I hope so,” she murmured, releasing a sigh of relief that at least Alfred thought she looked presentable. “Is everything ready?”

“We’re only waiting for the beautiful bride,” he informed her.

“I guess that would be me,” she said with a soft chuckle.

“Everything will be just fine, Miss Diana,” he reassured her, offering her his arm.

Diana slipped her arm through his, drawing a deep, fortifying breath. “Then, let’s not keep the groom waiting.”

“I should say not,” Alfred agreed with a teasing lilt to his voice. “Heaven knows that man has waited his whole life for you as well as this day.”

“I think I have too,” she confessed as she grabbed her bouquet before leaving the room. “I wish I could’ve seen Ethan this morning.”

“Master Ethan has been in very capable hands all morning,” he informed her. “In fact, I don’t think that little fellow has had a moment’s peace from all the attention that he’s been shown.”

Diana grinned, adoring the fact that her son was so loved by everyone. He had captured her heart long before he’d even been born. “He’s already proven to be quite the charmer and he’s only three months old.”

“Just like his father,” Alfred agreed with a nod.

Descending the stairs, they made their way to the back of the manor, coming to a stop at the open doors. From their position, Diana could see the gathered group of family and friends who were awaiting her arrival but couldn’t see Bruce or the minister yet. She found herself more than anxious to see him.

“Let’s go get married,” she told Alfred with a grin.

Alfred leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Walking you down the aisle is indeed one of the greatest privileges I’ve ever received.”

“There’s no other person I’d want more than you.”

Alfred beamed proudly as he began to escort the Amazon princess down the aisle, stepping out into the early afternoon sun to the sound of violins playing. Everyone stood as they started down the aisle, but Diana didn’t notice anyone except for the very handsome man waiting for her under the pergola.

Next to him stood Kal who was holding a sleeping Ethan in his arms. She couldn’t keep the pride and love she felt from reaching her face at the sight of her son dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants, and a little black bowtie. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she drew closer, loving the family they were making together.

Beside Kal stood Dick, Tim, and Damian, all looking handsome in their tuxes. She knew that it was painful for Bruce not having Jason here, but things between them were still extremely rocky. She hoped in time that she would be able to help bring the father and son together again.

Turning her attention to the man who had won her heart, Diana found him still staring at her with a look of wonder and love that nearly stole her breath. She decided that he definitely seemed to like the dress that she had chosen for their wedding.

Coming to stand before him, Alfred gave her hand to Bruce who helped her up the steps to stand on the platform with him. “You look amazing,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” she replied with a shy smile.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as vows were recited and promises made, rings exchanged and the final pronouncement of husband and wife. They shared a tender kiss, Ethan waking at that moment with a resounding cry that caused everyone to laugh.

Bruce took his infant son into his arms, holding him close as he took Diana’s hand in his. They walked down the aisle together to a wild round of applause and cheers that Ethan didn’t appreciate at that moment, his cries growing louder and angrier.

The newlyweds were greeted by Queen Hippolyta who happily took her grandson from his father, allowing the couple a moment to themselves as she tried to soothe the infant. She watched with a smile as Bruce kissed his wife, both completely enthralled with each other. While it wasn’t something that she’d ever dreamed of happening to her daughter, she couldn’t be happier for Diana, knowing that she had found true love and genuine happiness with this mortal man.

Diana pressed her forehead against Bruce’s, her eyes falling closed as she savored the feeling of being in his arms. “We did it,” she softly said.

“Let’s run away,” he told her.

“Run away?” she repeated as she pulled back to look at him. “Run away where?”

“Our honeymoon,” he revealed.

“We can’t leave our guests, Bruce.”

“Alfred and your mother are taking care of Ethan while we’re gone and the boys are covering Gotham,” he reminded her. “I say we run away now.”

Diana pursed her lips in amusement, her hands coming to rest on either side of his jaw. “Just a couple of more hours,” she attempted to placate him. “We’ll eat, mingle, dance for a few songs, and then it’ll just be you and me.”

Bruce growled low in his throat as he thought about it, knowing she was right, but the desire to have her all to himself was becoming harder to ignore. “Fine…for a couple of hours,” he finally agreed. “But I can’t guarantee that I won’t just carry you off after two hours has passed.”

“Agreed,” she murmured with a grin, pressing her lips against his.

XXX

Bruce glanced across the crowded ballroom of Wayne Manor, finding it difficult to be very far away from his wife for any extended period of time. Guests seemed more than intent to keep him from getting anywhere near her as if they knew his plans of kidnapping her and taking her away.

Diana looked up at that moment as if searching for him as well, causing his heart to stutter out of rhythm as their eyes met. She smiled brightly at him making it nearly impossible not to smile in response. Ethan was propped against her shoulder, sound asleep despite the constant chatter that pervaded the ballroom.

Just one more hour. If he could just hold on for one more hour, then he would have Diana all to himself.

“Congratulations, old man.”

Bruce instantly froze with the all too familiar voice, tension seeping into every muscle in his body. He slowly turned to face his son. “Jason,” he coolly greeted him. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

“I stood in the back…stayed out of sight where no one would see me,” he revealed.

“You know you could have stood up front with your brothers,” Bruce pointed out, his jaw rigid as he struggled to control his emotions. He had no idea how Jason was going to act, but he had to be ready for anything.

Jason folded his arms against his chest, looking to his right at the guests who were dancing. “Didn’t feel right,” he confessed.

Bruce released a ragged breath, wishing that Jason hadn’t shown up. He was making one of the happiest days of his life very difficult and awkward. “Jason, what do you want?”

“Just wanted to see if it was real,” he admitted, finally making eye contact with his father figure. “So many women have paraded through this house over the years. I wanted to see if this one was for real.”

Bruce took a couple of steps closer, anger burning in his eyes. “Diana is my world,” he stated with a deadly calm that gave Jason pause. “Nothing means more to me than her and our family. I will not have you disrupting this wedding reception for any reason. Now, if you behave yourself and don’t create a scene, you’re more than welcome to stay. Otherwise, you can leave.”

“Bruce, is everything all right?”

He felt Diana’s hand slipping into his, lacing her fingers with his in an attempt to reassure him. He squeezed her hand in response, forcing a smile to his face. “Everything is just fine,” he attempted to reassure her, but it fell flat. The tension between the two men was near stifling.

“I’m glad you could come, Jason,” Diana said with a warm smile. “I’m anxious for you to meet your brother. I’m afraid Alfred has him at the moment.”

“I’d like that,” Jason evenly replied. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Deciding he wanted to end this before something happened, Bruce turned his attention to his new bride. “May I have this dance, princess?”

“I’d love to,” she agreed. “I hope you’ll stay, Jason. We’d love to see more of you around here.”

“We’ll see how it goes,” he noncommittally stated.

Bruce led her to the dance floor, taking her into his arms. His entire body was stiff with anger and apprehension about what trouble Jason might cause, knowing that anything was possible when it came to Jason. He wanted to help his son, but Jason wasn’t necessarily interested in his help.

“Hey, it’ll be okay, Bruce,” she reassured him, her hand against his face forcing him to meet her gaze. “Let’s just dance.”

“I’m sorry, Diana,” he apologized. “I didn’t know he was going to come.”

“I want him here,” she told him. “No matter what happened in the past or what happens in the future, he is your son, Bruce. We’ll handle it together.”

“I don’t know what I’d ever do without you,” he replied, his entire body relaxing with her reassurance.

“Good thing you’ll never have to find out,” she teased him, hoping to lighten his mood.

“Can we leave yet?”

“You still have an hour to go,” she pointed out, her expression growing solemn. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to handle being away from Ethan for a week. It’s going to be pure torture.”

“Hey, I resent that,” he stated with a frown, but the mischief dancing in his eyes belied his tone. “Being alone with me for a week is not pure torture, princess.”

Diana kissed him, stroking the back of his neck. “You know what I meant,” she uttered with an exasperated air. “You know you’re going to be a wreck too being away from him for that long.”

“It’ll be hard, but Ethan will be in good hands,” he reassured her. “Besides, you’ll be so occupied by me that you won’t even have a chance to miss him.”

“We’ll see about that,” she said with a narrowed gaze.

Diana laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance, loving the feel of being in his arms. She could hardly believe how much her life had changed over the last year. It seems just like yesterday that she had bolted through Shayera’s room in order to get to her bathroom, knowing that her breakfast wasn’t staying put.

Since then, she’d gained so very much—a son, a family, a husband…the type of life that fairy tales were written about. Holding her husband close as they swayed to the music, she knew that she’d fight to keep this amazing life with him with everything that she had within her.

In Bruce, she’d found her perfect mate…her soul mate. She knew that their lives weren’t always going to be full of roses and sunshine, but there was no other man on earth that she wanted to face those obstacles with than him.

**THE END**


End file.
